


Marinette and the Agrestes

by Rsona5



Series: Adrienette April [21]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Family, Marinette and the Agretes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5
Summary: Sorry for not uploading it last night, but the wifi was not being kind yesterday. I hope you will enjoy the one-shot.





	Marinette and the Agrestes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not uploading it last night, but the wifi was not being kind yesterday. I hope you will enjoy the one-shot.

There were two people getting ready for the weekend. One was super hyped up, while the other was totally freaking out. 

Adrien and Marinette were getting closer due to Marinette winning a fashion competition and the prize was having her stay over at the Agreste's mansion watching Monsuir Agreste at work along with Adrien.

"Plagg quit eating your cheese and help me get ready for Marinette. She is going to be so repulsed if she even sniffed a whiff of the disgusting cheese." Adrien complained. 

"You just have no sense of smell. Cheese is the most wonderful thing to ever become-" Plagg started to list off the multiple reasons why cheese was superior. 

"I don't have time, Plagg. She is going to be here any minute." Adrien started to clean faster as he was anxious for his friend to spend time with his father and him. 

His room was a complete mess even when he insisted on doing his own chores in his room. He didn't have time though with all his work as Adrien and Chat Noir. He couldn't prioritize having a clean room vs akuma attacks. 

"It's not my problem you are a mess anyway." Plagg defended as he dodged another throw of Adrien's clothes. 

That when the two saw the limo entering the mansion's front gates. 

"Shit! She's here!" Adrien shouted as he exited his room seeing Natalie about to get him. 

"C' mon, Natalie, Marinette's here!" Adrien ran down the stairs seeing his father already there. 

"Adrien, behave and control yourself. You are to act professionally here not as a this." his father motioned at Adrien's disheveled state. 

"Yes, father. Sorry." Adrien straightens everything as the doors open. He saw Marinette's eyes widen at the mansion size and style. How her eyes widen at the beautiful details place in the giant house. 

"Hello, Monsuir Agreste. Thank you for this wonderful opportunity." Marinette bowed down to his father as he remained stoic as ever. 

"You earned this by your talent. I did nothing with that." With those words, he turned around motioning for Gorilla to take her possessions. 

"Hey, Marinette." Adrien waved shyly at the girl now feeling bashful. 

"Hey, Adrien." She smiled at him also waving.

"Um... how are you?" He asked trying to make some conversation.

"Amazing. I literally get to watch my hero basically do his specialty. What about you? You're not uncomfortable with this, are you? " She asked seeing the boy's smile tremble a little. 

"Oh my god! I should have totally asked before about your feelings in this. I'm sorry." Marinette instantly started to apologize immediately leaving the poor boy in shock. 

_She concerns about my feelings and saying sorry for nothing._

"Marinette. " Adrien said stopping the girl's ramble. "You did absolutely nothing wrong. It just I'm worried about you staying here. My father is not exactly known for being..." He trailed off leaving his words out in the air. 

"It can't be too bad, right?" She asked trying to find a bright side to it. 

All she got was a grimaced. 

The two walked in silence after that and Adrien dropped her off in her room. 

In Marinette's room, she was talking to her kwami, Tikki. 

"Tikki, what if this was a mistake. I was so hyped that I completely forgot to look at what might not be positive coming here. What if I mess up, or what if I-" Marinette was listing possible scenarios as Tikki shook her head at her chosen. 

"Marinette, if you can face an akuma, then you can do this easily. " Tikki smiled at the girl who was starting to calm down. 

"Thanks, Tikki. You always do know what to say, don't you?" She chuckled as her kwami sent a bright smile back to her partner. 

Marinette put some of her clothes in the drawers and closet and finally plopped onto the bed. 

After thirty minutes of just scrolling through her phone, a knock was heard at the door. Tikki immediately zipped into Marinette's purse and she answered the door. 

"Hello?" She asked. 

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, dinner is ready if you wish to join." One of the workers said to her. 

"Thank you. I'll love to join." She smiled at the worker as the worker took her to the dining room. 

When they got down, they saw Gabriel and Adrien sitting at the table stiff and tense not knowing what to do. 

The worker cleared his throat to gain the two men's attention. 

"Dinner will be shortly served." He left the room to go into the kitchen. 

Marinette walked towards Adrien and sat nearest to him not knowing what to do. 

"So, Miss Dupain-Cheng, how is everything so far?" Monsuir Agreste asked. 

"I'm fine. You have a lovely home that I have seen." She smiled and Monsuir Agreste took a sip of his drink. 

Everyone was silent at that point and didn't know what to do. 

Marinette felt something push against her leg and she looked down to see Tikki gesturing to say more. 

"I noticed so paintings of a lady. I was wondering who is she. She seems very pretty." Marinette commented but instantly regretted seeing Adrien tensed up. She spared a glance to see Monsuir Agreste looking down on the table. 

He looked up again, and it sent shivers down Marinette's back seeing the cold face he was sending her. 

"That woman would be my wife. Adrien's mother. I like paintings better because it shows a different perspective on a person's face." 

"I see." Marinette looked down to see Adrien clutching his hand in a fist. She subtly took his hand and rubbed his hand. 

His head whipped up to see Marinette giving him a small smile. 

The behavior was itself sending a message. 

"You're not alone." 

Adrien genuinely smiled at Marinette looking right in her eyes. 

Of course, Monsuir Agreste took noticed of this and was mentally making note of this. 

The food came out and Marinette almost gawked from the smell alone. 

"It smells delicious. Thank you and the chef for making these delicious items." The server's face was a pure shock at being shown gratitude but smiled at the girl. 

"Thank you for the complement mademoiselle. I will give you words to the chef." He smiled at the girl as he placed the final things on the table. 

He hurried away and both of the Agrestes looked at the girl with shock. 

"Are you eat anything from the table, or are we waiting for something else?" Marinette asked after a few minutes. 

"Right," Adrien said as he placed some of the items of the table onto his plate. 

Monsuir Agreste did the same thing shaking off his own shock the was more subtle. 

 _'That girl is certainly different,'_ Monsuir Agreste thought in his head. 

Marinette continued to talk and it was certainly a different night for the two people there. Never was it this happy and normal since Mrs. Agreste went missing. 

The three ended the night with pleasant feelings for once in a rather long time. 

"I think I'm going to fine," Marinette commented when she was alone in her room. 

"That was the best dinner I had in a long time," Adrien said as he smiled when his father laughed at some of his jokes. He recalled some of the joked his father even said. 

"I'm glad you're happy, kid," Plagg said as he looked at his chosen seeing him smile for something as a simple as dinner. 

_'That bug definitely is good for him.' Plagg thought._

"Noroo, what was that?" Gabriel asked. 

"I think that was you enjoying your time outside of work," Noroo commented hearing the conversation at dinner. 

Gabriel turned to the picture of his wife in his room. 

"She's like you, Emily. I think she would be good for Adrien." Gabriel concluded and turned for the night. 

"Maybe, she will be the one to turn your views," Noroo whispered as he saw his holder sleep. 

 


End file.
